


Green

by knotted_rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad case and a very bad day and Steve needs Danny to take him out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Steve stops just inside the door to his house, coiled and tight and hot. He needs. . . something. He doesn't know what. Just that his skin is too tight, and those kids had died, and he wasn't fast enough or ninja enough or something and he can't, he just _can't_. . .

Danny comes in and shuts the door after him. "What do you need, babe?" He tries to slip arms around Steve's waist but that isn't right and it's too soft and not enough.

Steve steps away, hands clenching, everything dark. He knows there's sunshine out past the lanai, but it can't reach him. Can't light him or warm him.

"What do you need?" Danny asks again, coming closer but not touching this time.

Steve whirls on him. He needs to fight. Or fuck. Or just get the hell out of his head and out of control.

"Okay," Danny says, nodding, as if Steve's a puzzle he can solve just by looking at him, knowing what he needs even though Steve doesn't. Not really. "We can. This time."

Steve doesn't know what Danny has in mind and it's pissing him off just waiting while Danny looks down at his hands, folding back his sleeves carefully, first one arm, then the other, and Steve waits and nearly growls until Danny finally looks up and says in a voice of steel, "Knees. Now."

All the air whooshes out of Steve as if Danny had hit him in the chest. And maybe he had.

They don't do this very often. Only when Steve _needs_. Danny does it for Steve. Though sometimes Steve wonders, because Danny can be so very creative when they get this way.

It only takes a look and Steve drops to his knees, already shivering. Danny doesn't say another word, just unzips and brings out his cock. It's soft, a contrast to Danny's hardened voice. "Mouth open. No hands."

Steve nods. He knows he can speak if he needs to, but he doesn't like to, not when he's like this. He stares into space and opens his mouth obediently, fingers digging into his thighs so he won't raise them. Danny never punishes him, but Steve still feels the sting of disapproval.

it doesn't take Steve long to get Danny hard. It never has. He knows all the tricks, how to press his tongue just on the underside of Danny's cock, how and when to gently scrape his teeth along the edge, how to hollow out his cheeks and apply suction. When Danny gives a grunt Steve smiles, knowing that he's brought Danny almost there. His own cock he ignores, though it's hard and aching. It will be hard and aching for a while.

"Stay still," Danny orders.

Steve freezes, knowing what comes next.

Danny wraps his hands around the back of Steve's head and starts fucking his face, starting slow but speeding up. He doesn't choke Steve, not too much, not really, just uses his mouth, takes what he wants.

Steve gets even harder. He feels Danny's cock swell. He blinks away the few tears that gather and opens wider, trying to take in more.

With a final shove, Danny pushes in and comes. Steve obediently swallows everything down, carefully, quietly. Danny pets Steve's hair, shivering as he comes back.

After Danny pulls out he tips Steve's face up, looks carefully for a minute.

Steve is relieved when Danny steps back and stops being gentle.

"Shower. Clean yourself good, cock and ass. But don't come. Not until I say so."

Steve gives Danny a brief nod and trots up the stairs. Orders are good. He can do orders. He still needs orders, at least for a while yet.

When Steve gets out of the shower he sees Danny has prepared the bed. Pillows, a towel, two ties, a butt plug and a flat wooden spoon.

"Come here," Danny says flatly. Steve steps over to him, eyes downcast. "No, look at me." Danny lifts Steve's chin, holds his face steady with hard fingers. "We're on the usual system, okay? Red means stop, yellow means let's talk about it, green means go. Clear?"

"Green," Steve says, and he hates his voice right now, he really does, hates how it catches and wheezes as if he's a weak old man. But he knows he has to vocalize or Danny won't continue.

"On the bed. Shoulders and knees." Steve scrambles to respond, but Danny has to position him a little, hands down by his thighs, palms up, head twisted to the side, ass up high in the air.

"I'm going to hog-tie you," Danny says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Wrist to thigh." He touches the places he means as he talks. "So no matter how you struggle, you'll still be wide open, still available to me."

All the air rushes out of Steve's chest again as he pictures how he'll look, face smooshed against the pillows, ass up in the air, wrists and thighs. . .bound.

"Green, babe?"

"Green," Steve chokes out.

Danny kisses Steve's wrist before he wraps it, and the gentleness kills Steve a little more. Now is when he wants to beg for Danny to get on with it, to stop the gestures that make this more than what Steve wants. But Steve knows he can't rush it, can't push. He set them on this course but Danny's in the driver's seat.

Finally, though, Danny is behind him. He hears the click of a cap opening, jumps at the feel of cool lube dribbling down the crack of his ass. "There you go," Danny murmurs, quiet, before sliding two fingers in, hard.

Steve chokes off a cry. The burn is good, so good, and now Danny presses against his prostate and Steve jumps again. His cock bobs against his stomach, no place to push against, not with how Danny arranged him and the pillows. God he wants this, wants more, wants it _now_ but Danny only finger-fucks him a little before he slides his fingers out and places the cool plastic of the plug against his entrance. With a hard shove, and more burn, Danny pushes it in.

Steve feels the weight of it, holding him open, holding him ready. Holding him on edge while Danny takes his time, getting his second erection so he can finish Steve off. He almost hates Danny at this point, though he knows this is what he needs.

 _Whack_

The wooden spoon. Steve just remembered. Danny had just slapped it against his palm. They'd never used something like that before. He's never been spanked.

 _Thump_

The spoon doesn't hurt. Danny isn't putting too much force behind it. It stings, a little, but not too much.

A pattering of hits, now, all over Steve's ass. He can never guess when or where or with how much force. Danny's good. Either he's read up or he's done this before.

Then Danny hits the plug and Steve bites off another hoarse cry. Before he can ask, though, Steve forces out a hissed, "Green."

"Good. Green. Know what I'm doing? I'm sensitizing your skin. Bringing all the blood to the surface. Turning your ass red with heat, so when I do this," Danny brushes the tips of his fingernails against Steve's skin, "You'll feel it."

And Steve does. Goosepimples all up and down his side, cascading over his back. He turns his head and moans into the pillow, anticipation making his cock ache even more.

"Good boy," Danny murmurs. He starts spanking Steve again, sometimes with the spoon, sometimes with his hand now, and god, Steve has never felt anything like it and can't stop thinking about it, trying to anticipate where the next blow will fall and he finally realizes he's grunting with every hit, not with pain but as if he's fucking, drilling in deep and fast.

Which makes his cock twitch and grow impossibly harder.

Danny ends with a series of smacks directly on the plug, pushing it into Steve with abrupt thrusts, each one pressing against his prostate. Then, with one hand Danny slips the plug out, while with the other, he scratches his nails across the skin he's sensitized and Steve moans, long and low. He tries to move his hands and ends up shifting his legs out, opening up more.

"Just like that," Danny says, lining up and finally fucking pushing _in_.

All the hairs on Danny's thighs brush against Steve's skin, and he gives a choked cry. Danny sets up a bruising pace, slapping hard into Steve, pushing against his ass that's on fire, and Steve can't do anything. He can't get any leverage in this position, every time he tries to shift back he just opens himself more and Danny drills him even deeper. He can't breathe and he can't think and he can't do anything but take it and take it and take it. Sweat drips off his forehead into his eyes and he's not talking, not gasping, just issuing one, long continuous moan.

"Come," Danny orders.

Steve normally can't come without something touching his cock. But this time, this time he hears the word and he just lets go. Lets go of the day and the anticipation and all the tension in his body, piles it up and then makes it dive out his cock, his orgasm contracting his muscles, his arms pulling up, his thighs opening out so Danny can get even deeper in him, under his skin.

He doesn't remember a lot after that. Danny doesn't fuck him too much longer before coming himself. He isn't unconscious, but he isn't really tracking as Danny unties him and cleans him up, then spoons up behind him in bed.

"Okay?" Danny asks, nuzzling Steve's neck.

"All green," Steve says, wrapping his arms over Danny's and slipping into dreamless sleep.

In the morning there will be bitching and banter and the week will slide back into normalcy and Steve will give just as good as he gets, until he needs again, and Danny will be there, as always.


End file.
